


i've seen better days, you know? (we'll take it slow)

by CHAOSMAXINE



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Routine, Too much fluff, max brushes chloe's long hair, they visit david at away, ugh they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSMAXINE/pseuds/CHAOSMAXINE
Summary: she was right, you could live like that too. not caring about anything, no stress, just seeing these amazing landscapes everyday and having this euphoric feeling of constant freedom as you move from places to places…and hopefully, when this happens, you won’t experience this with your girlfriend, but with your wife.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	i've seen better days, you know? (we'll take it slow)

**Author's Note:**

> this was wayyyy too fluffy, but i needed that. so, i hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> this is a small one shot surrounding the photo of max and chloe you can find in david's trailer in lis2.
> 
> \+ the title is a lyric from 'better days' by old sea brigade. i totally recommend listening to them! :-)

it was to wonder if all of this would’ve been eventually worth it. you flipped off fate, made promises you couldn’t even predict, fucked up time and space and doomed hundreds of people to their own end just for one person. trolley dilemma, eh?

it’s not that you _really_ wondered if you made the right choice — you knew you did — but part of you knew this was wrong. you both felt this guilt, this burning sensation of realizing that _fuck, we survived, and we didn’t deserve it. not over all these innocent people._

but on mornings like these, when the warm sun was shining through the thin curtains, and the light was reflecting on her pale skin, creating this honey-colored halo, you knew you could finally breathe out and _feel like home._ you approached her and put a hand around her waist and nestled your face in the nape of her neck, feeling her hair tickling your sleepy face. you could feel her rib cage expanding and shrinking at every slow breath she was taking. you stayed there for a couple of minutes as you didn’t want to disrupt the peace. you could hear the cicadas buzzing outside, indicating another hot day. the temperature here was so much different than the constant grey, rainy climate of the east coast.

you could feel her gradually stretching her long legs and that was when you decided to wake her up, too. you moved your head up slightly and started leaving trails of soft kisses against her warm, naked shoulder. she let out a soft “hmmm”, indicating that she was waking up.

— **good morning.** you whispered, face still against her back. you snuzzled against her body once again, bringing her closer to you with your arm still around her.

she finally turned around in the bed to face you. your fingers brushed the long strands of hair that were falling down in her face. her deep blue eyes were looking directly at you. you felt your heartbeat getting faster. it’s a feeling you’ll never get used to.

— **don’t tell me you made me wake up really early, again. we already visited sonoran yesterday.**

— **and thank god i made you take a shower after that.**

— **there’s no way i would’ve skipped it, this was so damn hot, i have never been so sweaty in my life.**

— **ew.** a smile gradually creeped up in your face and you heard her faintly laughing. **it was so pretty, though. i’ve never seen real-life cactuses before coming here.**

— **anything for a good shot, hm?** she teased, and i rolled my eyes. a couple of seconds passed before she added something. **i could live like this forever. on the road, visiting these crazy places, cramped up in a tiny rv all day with my girlfriend, waking up to her every morning, making love to her...** she said, bringing you closer.

— **hmmmm, this sounds good to me. i mean, not that the second-half of that sentence is any different from how we live in our shitty new york apartment.**

— **the vibe’s just different,** ** _maxine._** she said, poking out her tongue like a child. **i just wish sometimes that we could leave everything behind…** ** _again._** **this time, it wouldn’t be against our will, you know?**

you knew what she meant. but running away feels a little bit too easy sometimes.

— **sounds stressful. ask me to marry you first, and i’ll consider.** you boldly stated.

— **and** ** _you_ ****want to talk about stressful shit.** she said, her voice cracked at the end. **i will. i reaaaaally want that van life.**

— … **i could start making vlogs too. see, the hipster in you really pops out now.**

— **ugh,** she said, faking being upset. **that’s what happens when i’m around you too much.**

— **you gotta make sacrifices for good sex.**

— **i can live with that.** she said, kissing the corner of your mouth.

— **we need to wake up, though. also no, it’s not early. it’s almost like… 11 am. we need to say our goodbyes to everyone. also, we gotta return the rv by the end of the day before the store closes. i don’t want to pay an extra and we need to clean it too.**

— **fuck it, let’s steal it.**

— **chloe, no.**

— **why you gotta be a party pooper, caulfield?** she fake whined.

— **why do you constantly feel the need to owe money to people?**

— **outch, that one was low.**

you both laughed.

— **c’mon, wake up.** you softly pushed her body as you sat down on the bed. as you saw her turn around and sit up too, you could see her long, green hair being a mess.

**— babe, grab the hairbrush on the counter for me, please.**

she stood up, you noticed that she was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and you thought it was the hottest view. she turned around and you saw her perfect looking breasts and you thought of yourself; how did i get so lucky?

god, you were getting mushy.

she gave you the hairbrush and sat down again, but this time on the side of the bed. you approached her and slowly made your way with the hairbrush down her hair, carefully, to not hurt her as you were untangling the knots. you always loved her blue hair, but you thought she looked amazing with this color. it was close to her natural blonde color, which reminded you of when she was fourteen and you were both still dressing up as pirates and pretended the world around you didn’t exist for a moment. you slowly passed your fingers on her scalp, feeling her shivering against your touch. you finally put the hairbrush away and you gently bit her right shoulder before kissing it. you stayed there for a moment, your legs wrapped around her body. you whispered an “i love you” close to her ear, which has always felt so natural to you, before telling her that you two should need to make the bed now.

the morning went by pretty quickly. at some point, david visited you in the rv as you were packing your stuff, with coffee cups in his hands for you three. he sat down on the kitchen bench and he engaged the conversation.

— **it feels like time has went by so fast. you two will come and visit soon, alright?**

— **sure, max just needs to prepare for her gallery now.** **but we’ll come back. i love it here. very hippie lifestyle.** chloe said, as she was folding the blanket.

— **this gallery, it’s a huge thing, by the way. congratulations, max.**

you looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. he looked way more peaceful than he used to. longer hair, a full, grown beard, he even got a nice tan from being constantly outside.

 _the folks at away are also truly nice and welcoming,_ you thought, _we shouldn’t forget to tell them goodbye as well._

later that day, while everything was finally packed and you two were ready to go, chloe closed the door of the rv and walked towards you from behind.

— **‘you ready to go?**

— **let’s take a photo before leaving,** you said, enthusiastic, turning your head to face your girlfriend. **i’m sure david would be happy to have this little souvenir.**

it was hot and extremely dry outside, and you were wearing a black shirt that day for some reason, so you were eager to rush to chloe’s truck with the AC — that you begged her to get it installed — turned on.

you moved the camera upwards. the harsh sun was blinding you both as you were looking up, so you wanted it to be as quick as possible.

_click._

it was an instant camera so the photo ejected itself automatically from the device right when the image was taken. you walked to david’s trailer — which was empty — and sneakily pinned the photo on the wall next to the sink for him to see when he would come back to his rv, later on. as you took the time to look at the photo for the first — and last — time, you noticed chloe making the ‘rock on’ sign with her hand, both of you looked exhausted from these last few days — exhausted, but somehow relaxed. clearly it wasn’t as movemented as your current life at home, but sometimes, taking a break is good.

because she was right, you could live like that too. not caring about anything, no stress, just seeing these amazing landscapes everyday and having this euphoric feeling of constant freedom as you move from places to places…

and hopefully, when this happens, you won’t experience this with your girlfriend, but with _your wife_.

it's been three years now, and you never regretted your choice.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: @chaosmaxine
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
